freegeefandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Weegee Fad
Note: This article is incomplete This article documents the ongoing history of the Weegee Fad Pre-Meme: *1983 **Luigi is created, who would eventually kickstart the Weegee Fad. *1988 **Mario "edutainment" games begin to be released, eventually leading to the very important game Mario is Missing *1992: **DOS game Mario is missing is released by Software Toolworks *1993-2006 **Weegee had yet to exist. People probably did notice how weird the Mario Is Missing Luigi looks, but he wasn't a meme yet. Weegee's beginning: *2007: **User MonkeyInCloset points out that Luigi's Sprite in the DOS game is odd and unnerving **MonkeyInCloset posts a vectorized version of the Sprite **The Engrish mistranslation of Luigi known as Weegee appeared for one of the first times on 4chans /b/ (random) forum **4chan creator Moot declares Weegee his favorite 4chan meme on a December 13th thread **TheMarioBrother created Weegee's brother, Malleo **Many characters such as Tode, Sawneek, and Daizeh are created. **Bowsa, Link Mah Boi, and Captain Lou Albano are made, and are portrayed as the "good guys" of the fad Rise of Weegee: *2008: **Moot confirms again via interview that Weegee is still his favorite 4chan meme **Weegee spread through Deviantart, forums, personal blogs, and Newsground. **Recolors begin to be common, leading some people to get angry against them and form the Mahziis. **The first real Internet war against recolors begins on YouTube. *2009: **Weegee appears on Funnyjunk and in a short video hosted on MIT's Scratch site **TheMarioBrother grows tired of the Weegee fad, and creates Canker Dur Shcil to replace it. **Greegee's wiki is made *2010: **The Know your meme video on Weegee is posted **Other YouTube videos such as Attack of Weegee! are posted **MLG Parodies begin, and their mascot Sanic Hegehog steals a lot of the YouTube Poop and by extension Weegee's fans. *2011: **Weegeepedia is created **Weegee is a common topic for threads, posts, and art. **People begin to remember the Weegee from 2008, and many "do you remember Weegee" threads and the like were posted. *2012: **Search interest in Weegee skyrockets **Search interest soon crashes completely down to 0 **But in October, the search interest goes back up The Rapid Interest changes and the Weegee Apocalypse: *2013: **2013 begins a two year period where search interest in Weegee changes rapidly from high, to low, to high again. *2014: **the second year of the rapid changes in search interest begins **August 2014 begins the "apocalypse" for Weegee. The search interest drops all the way down to 0, and doesn't come back up. People begin to lose interest in the Weegee fad, and only a few loyal followers are left. **Freegee's Wiki is founded, and the E.S.D.W is created to fight spam **The Anti Mario Fad Alliance attacks, and the E.S.D.W gains a surge of new members ** The A.M.F.A is defeated, many E.S.D.W members become inactive Dark Age and Rise of the E.S.D.W *2015: **2015 begins the "Dark Age" for Weegee. Practically no one cared for the fad anymore **Freegee's wiki was nearly shut down due to lack of visitors. However, MamaLuigi22 started contributing, and Freegee keep it up. **The E.S.D.W rises to revive the fad. A few members including Freegee and MamaLuigi22 try to get the fad loved again **The archival Freegee wiki suffers spammers, threats, and controversy **An Internet war began by Freegee to try and get recolors unbanned from Weegeepedia is waged against user DudeguyWC. ***Eventually, both sides agreed to delete the videos **Freegee's wiki is shut down **A new Freegee wiki is formed to archive Weegee history, salvage deleted things from Weegeepedia, and other is rebuilt. *2016: **The new Freegee wiki fills up with information on Weegee History. **the E.S.D.W continues to try and revive the Weegee fad. **After User:Freegee is banned, User:MamaLuigi22 takes control of the E.S.D.W (except the Deviantart E.S.D.W, which is still led by Freegee) **MamaLuigi22 launches Operation Import **The recolor ban plaguing Weegeepedia was finally undone, allowing more potential for new users Category:Historical Articles